1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabricating of semiconductor features, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for arranging mask patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the typical goals in integrated circuit fabrication is to faithfully reproduce an original circuit design on a semiconductor wafer using a mask while using as much area of the semiconductor wafer as possible. Another typical goal is to optimize exposure and improve image intensity on the semiconductor wafer.